Armoured Wings
by logalissa
Summary: Orphaned at baby, Kendall thought he lived a normal. Going through foster homes and parents, he soon returns to the town where he was born. Everything is normal for the first month, but things suddenly change when he befriends two boys from school. He is soon to learn the dark past of his origins and is forced to fight in a battle he once never thought he'd lead.


AN: Okay so, new story. Don't kill me. Please. I'm slowly trying to come back from the break I took from writing.

Well this story was inspired by Teen Wolf, none of it being related to anything on the show though. One moment I was getting over Teen Wolf, the next I'm writing a dialogue between two characters and thus, this story was born!

Anyways, this story is totally AU, different from everything I've ever written. Usually I'm more into the dramatic, angst-y stuff but this is completely out of it so if any of it seems forced I'm sorry, it's because I'm not very skilled and still training.

As for pairing... I don't actually know what's going on. Cargan is fighting with both Jagan and Kenlos and from what I understand, Kames is trying to come up with an agreement to stay friends? Confusing right? That's why it's now up to you. Reviews regarding such opinion are welcomed and soon enough there'll be a poll up until I feel like a pairing should be established.

Huge thank you to palomasnapples for being my beautiful beta... well for the beginning at least. I'm sad to say that I don't have internet at home and I've been waiting forever to post this so only half of this was run through her. Sorry about that!

Last note: If you're really religious and disagree with anything I write or if you believe I have something incorrect, please don't hesitate to drop a review, just don't be rude.

Disclaimers: I don't own Big Time Rush, nor any idea or theory that has been established. Most of them are actually just all mixed together from my favorite authors so credit to Scott Fellows for providing the characters, and also to Melissa De La Cruz and Becca Fitzpatrick for writing such amazing stories that helped me make this all possible.

Anyways, I'm rambling so enjoy!

**- December 5th, 1995-**

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"M-my neighbor's house just caught on fire! Everyone's still inside! We need, help! Please hurry!"_

_"__Sir, sir- we need to know where to send them, what's your address?"_

_"I'm- I'm not sure, we just moved here. I'm only 14! Please just hurry, there's a new born inside!"_

_"Sir, please calm down. Can you give us a zip code or street name?"_

_"Uhh, I know it's somewhere in South Rushford but I'm not sure I think it's Sherwood Dr or something, please hurry. Some of the neighbors are trying to put it out themselves!"_

_"Okay, sir, we're sending the Fire Dept. and an ambulance. Please make sure no one goes inside the house. They'll be there shortly."_

_"Okay, t-thank you,"_

_Dropping the phone back on the receiver, the boy sprinted outside back to his parents._

_"Mom, I called. They said they'd be here shortly but humans are beyond slow." he whispered harshly_

_"Okay, they'll be here soon and you don't have to expose yourself. He'll be okay, I promise" his father replied, holding on to his shoulders_

_"No, Dad! I need to go in there! I may not be able to rescue his parents but maybe just him. His parents had chosen his destiny beforehand. My duty is to protect him and I'm not letting his burn inside his own personal Hell!"_

_"No, look at me Uriel; you will not risk your life for some boy! You aren't prepared for any of this; you could go in there and rescue him but then never come out again. If you're going to protect him you have to rely on other people. You won't always be there to help him out." his mother spokeIt had been her first and only time when she called him by his true name._

_"I don't care what you say! I'm not letting him get away with any of this! Just because you and Dad were banished, doesn't mean I am! I'm still up for my duties! Have you forgotten I'm older than both of you combined? You brought me with you promising me and Carlos happiness! If he isn't happy then neither am I! That boy makes him happy so I have to rescue him!"_

_Pushing his "parents" aside, he sprinted into the burning house._

_For a normal person, the heat would be unbearable and scorch their skin and leave five degree burns but even to a "youngling" like him, it was like standing in front of a working stove and oven in a bakery shop. The heat didn't affect him personally but he had to be careful. If he got too close to the flames-_

_A screech of pain and agony echoed throughout the small neighborhood. The boy had grown into his natural state, spreading his wings only to let them get burned by the flames. Falling to the floor, he crawled into a fire-free corner._

_"Logan, are you okay?!" a voice rang in his head_

_"No, send help. Crotans. Black fire. It doesn't kill us but if it hurts Kendall, it could kill him" he rang back_

_Fire, yeah he could handle. But Black fire? That was a big no. It couldn't kill him, seeing as he was a pure blood but someone like Kendall's family, it could kill them instantly._

_A door was suddenly ripped open. Literally ripped off the hinges, and thrown against the opposite wall facing Logan._

_"Go, he's still upstairs. I can hear his cries. Just go, take him outside and we'll see. I have to see if Jennifer and Ken are alright." he commanded his best friend_

_Carlos bust through the second story floor up into Kendall's room. The small orphan cried his lungs out; fire surrounded him in a circle."Ignis, evanescunt!" Carlos boomed at the violent flames_

_As if the flames were spiritual beings, they died out as soon as Carlos yelled at them in the strange language. The newborn also stopped screaming, turning into small hiccups and sniffles. Slowly, he picked the swoop the child up in his hands and stared into the jade coloured eyes of his savior._

_"You're going to be okay, you're gonna be alright," Carlos cooed at the small child._

_Bolting out of the room, he spread his wings, covering the infant before bursting out the window and landing safely in the small garden. He made sure Kendall was okay before going in after Logan._

_Searching for voices in the raging flames seemed nearly impossible until one of the Knight's coughed out soot and Carlos was able to locate them. Running up the flight of stairs, he burst the door open to the small library where Ken and Logan stood._

_"Take care of him," Ken struggled "He is your only saviour, the only way to defeat the dark and return to Heaven" he finished before the Black fire engulfed him_

_"Don't worry Ken, we'll keep him safe." Logan promised_

_"Logan, what are we gonna do? We can't just keep Kendall, we have to do something or everyone will be suspicious!" Carlos reasoned_

_"Don't you think I've realized what we're dealing with here? They're trying to kill a newborn! They're taking matters into their own hands to please him and tried to kill a new born. We can't keep him, I know, but we're gonna have to do something else quickly before Firemen invade the property. Grabs those candles, I'll try to find some matches. Go outside and keep him safe" Logan ordered him_

_"Mom, we'll need a smudge stick and Eucalyptus." he rang to the woman waiting outside_

_"Logan, what are you planning on doing?" she questioned_

_"We can't take him in or people will think we had something to do with this fire, so the next best thing to protect him until we see each other again is a Moon Ritual" he answered as calmly as he could_

_"Ready?" Logan asked his best friend after he had found a small match box_

_"As ready as I'll ever be..." Carlos sighed_

_"Hey, look at me,"_

_Carlos turned to face his best friend with sad, tear filled eyes_

_"Don't worry okay, you'll see him again. Soon," Logan told him, patting his back_

_"Let's just get this over with before anyone sees us"_

_He drew an imaginary circle, labeling North, West, South and East with the designated candles. Carlos took in infant into his arms and laid him out in the middle next to the final candle."Luna, we ask you as a favour from our God to protect our Saviour, to keep him from danger and guide him to only pure souls" Logan paused as his mother handed him a smudge stick and two branches of Eucalyptus "We plead you help from the elements present..."_

_"It fills us and breathes life into us. I call Wind to this circle." Joanne Mitchell spoke as a small warm breeze surrounded them after lighting the first candle, making the child giggle in delight_

_"It warms and succors us. I call Fire to this circle." Brandon Mitchell said, lighting his own candle and both candles that were lit, roared in front of them before settling down to their natural state_

_Carlos spoke up next, "It sooths and washes us. I call Water to this circle." The smell of the sea engulfed them as Carlos lit his candle_

_Logan sighed but continued, "It sustains us. From it we are born, and to it we all shall return. I call earth to this circle." Logan lit the candle and paused before the ground they stood on shook for half a second and they returned back to the ritual_

_Logan looked up at the people in front of him and nodded_

_"It is our essence. We call spirit to this circle." they all chorused together, reaching in the middle and lighting the candle._

_A presence wrapped around them, tickling the hairs on the back of their necks._

_"By the power commended in me, we vow to protect this child, day and night. Darkness shall not touch this child until the ripe age of 18 years. After then the child must know his Destiny and protect the lives of others, Human and Supernatural." a voice boomed, blowing out all five candles_

_"Pass me the smudge stick" Logan told his father,_

_He lit one end of it and began blowing on it to speed up the process of the smoldering. He turned to his mother and crouched down to her feet and began chanting "I see only pure reflected light; I am ridding these people of all bad luck and negative energy. O Blessed Be" and blew the smoke into her face as she breathed deeply in. Finishing with her, he turned to Carlos then continued with his father and the infant then passed the stick to his mother who did the same to him._

_A faint siren was heard coming from up the street._

_"They're here, we need to put him back in so no they can take him into a foster home." his dad spoke_

_"Okay, we'll put him back in his crib and you guys get the candles and everything away from here." his mother continued_

_"B-but the Eucalyptus!" Carlos said_

_"No time, sorry Los." Logan said patting his back, "Now help me get this inside and make sure the Fire Dept. talks to me"_

_Carlos looked down at the baby in his arms and kissed his forehead "Bye Kendall," he said wiping his tears away "See you in 17 years"_

_Joanne took the child from his hands and flew back into the flaming home and set the child down in his crib"Sorry about this" she said as she pinched his arm and let the baby scream his lungs out from the pain_

_Firemen were tearing the door down when she flew down from the second story and landed in the tree, some of her feathers flying off into the small breeze._

* * *

"Kendall, dear, get up," Jennifer, his foster mom whispered, "Kendall, you're going to be late!" She spoke clearer

Shuffling under his comforter, he groaned in defeat, he was going to school whether he wanted to or not. "I'm up, I'm up" he mumbled groggily

"Rough night?" she asked, rubbing his back

"Actually that's the best night's sleep I've ever had. Maybe moving here was a great idea..." he confessed, he was as well rested than he'd ever been.

Even after a couple of weeks being in the spacious home. It actually, for once, felt like a real home to him. He had a younger sister, whom annoyed him yet he adored, a loving and caring mother, who rarely ever raised her voice at him and a great father figure, who supported him even in the 7 months they had all been together.

The only reason why they had moved from Indiana to Minnesota was because of his foster dad; his work place had relocated him.

Running a construction company had its up and downs for the family but Daniel had put his foot down and this would be the last time they would all move until Daniel was able to pass the company down the either Kendall or Katharine, who preferred being called Katie.

He smiled at the woman sitting beside him asking him questions about how excited or nervous Kendall felt about being enrolled into school once again.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" she called outside the bathroom door

"Yes please!" he yelled over the noise of the running water

She chuckled and walked downstairs and began preparing breakfast before going upstairs and waking her daughter up.

"Good morning!" Kendall gleamed with a wide smile before sitting down between Daniel and Katie

"Well aren't you in a good mood?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow at the 17 year old

"Actually it's a cover up, he's sweating buckets on the inside, he's nervous" Katie cleared up,

"I... how did you know that?" Kendall asked as his face heated up when Jennifer cocked an amused eyebrow at him

"You're like an open book to me," she shrugged with a grin

"Hush both of you and eat." Daniel told them both "Can't be late for your first day of school, now can we?"

Kendall and Katie both shook their heads and continued eating the amazing breakfast their mother had prepared for them.

Daniel threw a small glance at his wristwatch before almost choking on his orange juice, "Shit, you guys are gonna be late. And so am I!" he stood up swiftly and put his construction worker's vest on before stumbling back dizzily and hitting the floor with a thud.

"DAD!" Katie and Kendall yelled in unison as Jennifer ran over to his side, keeping his head elevated

There was a shift in atmosphere; any humour that lingered around his father's unconscious body no longer existed. The mood growing solemn and crucial.

Jennifer's tone was serious and urgent, "Katie, call an ambulance. Kendall, help me get your father on the couch."

Both siblings did as they were told, moving quickly around the house to set up for the ambulance that would be arriving in less than 8 minutes.

Kendall caught his younger sister at the counter with tears in her eyes. He felt his heart break into a billion little pieces in front of him.

The only time he'd ever seen her cry is when there was a dip in the Japanese market, hot tears streaming down her face as she yelled at the computer screen at her marketing blog.

He hugged her tightly, he didn't know why but he understood what she was going through.

She sobbed softly into his shirt, trembling underneath his arms. He had never seen his sister so broken.

He squeezed her and kissed her hair when suddenly he found himself in the same room but furniture was older looking, still as elegant but definitely older. He looked down to the teen in his arms, both of them looking around the room with scared eyes.

"K-kendall where are we?" his sister asked

He wished he could answer her so he shrugged.

He tried walking over to the stove but found his feet glued to the floor. Neither of them were able to move from the place they were currently standing in.

He heard it before seeing it.

The house was on fire, but not the normal fire. Black smoke had engulfed their vision and they couldn't breathe. The smell of the smoke and whatever was burning strong and heavy, making it difficult to breathe. He felt himself burning, not on the outside but his insides. He tried to scream in pain but was cut off as a loud laugh roared from nearby.

He heard a baby crying, ringing in his ears with familiarity but couldn't exactly place a name on whom it was.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something extend its wings and burst through the roof of the first floor onto the second floor, right where is room as located. He felt his heart twist as cries and coughs for help rang after that. He heard the flapping of wings in the next room. Muffled voices spoke to one another before the fire roared and began dying out.

The vision broke as his younger sister pulled away, looking him with wide eyes.

"What was that?" she whispered to him, making sure their mom wasn't lingering by

"I-I don't know." He shook uncontrollably, knots tying in his stomach as he tried to comprehend what had happened not even 2 minutes ago.

Katie's expression went from scared to worry as she through her arms around Kendall.

"Please stay safe." She mumbled against his shirt

Confusion spread over Kendall as he held her tighter.

What was etched into his mind was the tan skin that followed the wings. And the cries of an infant and coughs for help.

What had he really seen? What did Katie know that he didn't?

A/N: Well there you have it, first chapter of "Armoured Wings"! What did you guys think? Is it obvious what Logan and Carlos are and what Kendall may also be? If you do then shh, let's keep the others guessing. ;)

By the way, South Rushford is an actual place in Minnesota! Doing the research and it matched up perfectly don't ya think?

Next chapter to be put up soon, even sooner depending on the feedback and when I'll be on the internet again! x


End file.
